The Legend Of Heather Croft
by MissOperaGhost
Summary: Heather is just like her older sister Lara Croft: both girls are strong, competitive, mysterious, and totally as brave as a lion. They both had there share of near death experiences because each risk they take is every adventure they go on. There's no holding Heather or Lara back until there next mission leads them to Storybrooke!
1. Chapter 1:The Curse Of The Queen

**_There was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic fairy tale characters we know and love... until a curse trapped them in a place called Storybrooke. After the curse was broken, new dangers, magical forces, and exciting worlds have continued to emerge._**

 _A Land Without Magic_  
 ** _(PAN's POV)_**  
Flying around NeverLand a young teenage boy was flying around in green clothes. My name is Peter Pan just when I thought today was going to be a perfect day, all of a sudden! A cloud of some sort surrounded me as I was trying to figure out what this cloud substance was I realized that it was some sort of magic and even worse it started to pull me toward the ground.  
A green sparkle magic takes me to a cave. Inside the cave,a bright blue portal awaits. I was terrified for my life!"No!" I scream as I struggled to get free. But much to my efforts the magic cloud continued to pulls me through the portal & throwing me onto a cold stone floor.  
I look around at my seems I'm in a castle tower. I begin to leave through the window when someone walks in. "Hello,Pan" the voice laughs. "Who are you?" I growl,turning to face a woman with long black hair and a red dress. "I'm...your worst nightmare" she chuckles,flicking her wrist chains attach to my wrists pulling me down to face her. "What do you want?" I spatted. "I want to punish you" Then all of a sudden pain shots through my chest.  
I look down to find that the woman's hand shoved into my chest. Then when she found my heart she rips it out,showing me it before placing a hand over my head.. muttering a spell. As I was crying in deep agony! "What are...you-" Next thing I knew my eye lids suddenly start to drop as well as my body. I fell to the ground,hitting my head of the stone floor. Blackness covers my vision... the last thing I muttered was "Someone save me!"

 _THE CROFT MANOR_

 ** _(Heather's POV)_**

 _"Good morning, Lara & Heather Croft!" greeted an elder man in a butlers uniform carrying trays and work related applications for the year to go on adventures! The oldest Lara was already up while he turned and shakes his head as the youngest Heather had just woken up._

 _"And what a beautiful morning it is !" The sisters replied with a smile in unison. chuckled "I told you girls to_ **Not** _call me that," he said as he placed the breakfast on the table. continued smiling "I told both of you to call me Winston!"_

 _Lara and Winston both turn when they heard the younger Miss Croft enter the room. "Yaaaaaawwwn. Good mornin! You guys." After the girls ate there breakfast Lara insisted they started there day with there training survival skills. I looked at Lara and grinned wickedly and said"you're on!"_

 _Later in the training room we practiced are combat skills when all of a sudden our technician buddy Zip's robot appeared. I glanced at Lara and she nodded and we charged at the robot. As we were firing our dual pistols I saw that it was about to attack my sister. I shouted "LARA!" She spunned around to late the robot knocked her down and was about to cut her neck._

 _"NOOOO!" I scream while jumping on the blasted robot but as soon as i managed to get it off Lara it flew me against the wall. Ignoring the pain Lara and I managed to get into the wiring part and disable the robot. We both smirked and giggled. "Hey! Sis boy is Zip going to be Pissed at us." I mentiond as we dragged the robot back to the lab. "Got that right sister!"_

When Lara and I brought back the now demolished robot Zip was in distraught we couldn't help but chuckle because of his reaction! Zip "Bugger! Not live rounds, Heather & Lara! He's in a real pain right now. This is a major remodel, you guys ought to have known!" Zip runs his fingers through his hair.

"This is a disaster!" he groaned. I grinned and Lara spoke "Was it programmed to stop before it took my head off?" Zip Stuttered "Ah, well... that would be a "no". " He sighed while looking at me "But you said, "Make it more challenging. " I hold my hands up and replied "don't look at me!"  
As we walked out of the lab to get our showers. We heard Zip complain again "Poor Simon! What has Heather done to you?"


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Storybrooke

p data-p-id="6108693f8d41432feed03056d9fbfff0"There is no cheating the price of magic./p 


End file.
